Cortnay Caron
DEFUNCT IGNORE Lord Cortnay Caron is the current Lord of Nightsong and the Lord of the Marches. He serves under Lord Paramount Theodan Baratheon in his bid for the Iron Throne. Personality WIP Biography Cortnay was never good enough for his family. He was a part of a legacy of masterful warriors and skilled generals. His father, Lord Steffon, and his father before him, Lord Bryce, were among some of the best swordsmen in the realm, but Cortnay always fell short of expectation. Like his uncle, Symond, remarked regularly, Cortnay could neither wield a sword as proficiently as his grandfather nor read the fields of battle like his father. Born in the year 357 AC, Cortnay Caron has always lived in the shadows of giants. He never got to meet his father, the late Lord Steffon, as he was ripped away from his arms by the orders of King Loras I Baratheon. Instead, Cortnay was raised under the dutiful watch of his mother, Doreah Dondarrion, and his uncle, Ser Symond Caron. The infant lord was reminded routinely of his past and the expectations he had to live up to as a child. Unfortunately for Cortnay, he did not prove to be as gifted as those who came before him. Missing a father, Cortnay looked for guidance from his uncle and his kin in Blackhaven. Despite the wedge that had been driven between the two families in the Dornish Rebellion, Symond felt it was pertinent to put an end to any and all hostilities and to raise Cortnay with the family he deserved, and not the one that fate had chosen to bestow upon him. During holidays at Blackhaven, Cortnay enjoyed weeks of hunting with men like Thoros Dondarrion, and during these periods of peace, Cortnay learned the art of swordplay from his lightning honed kin and his uncle. Although he never proved to be as skilled as his father or his grandfather, it was clear that Cortnay had an aptitude for the sword that most men didn't. Some of his more boring years were spent in the classroom, learning from mother and maester alike. They were ruthless then, pounding years of information into one small head, and with no siblings, there was no one to share the suffering with. Cortnay grew used to the long evenings and made friends with the children of servants to fill the gaps his father had left. Although many of these unnamed friendships lasted through childhood, the only one that stood the test of time was the relationship he composed with his cousin, Elia. Elia and Cortnay were practically siblings in their youth, but the difference in age made it difficult for the two to relate on anything more than personal, familial level. In return for sneaking her out of Nightsong during the late hours of the night in order to ride horses, Elia taught Cortnay the art of persuasion and courtship. Now, as a boy entering the realm of manhood, Cortnay feels that he has something to prove. His ancestors made names for themselves by honing their skills, leading battles, and fighting in wars. Cortnay would have it no different. He's headstrong, but prepared to fight for a cause he believes in. In the wake of the allegations against King Orys I Baratheon, a renewed spark of skepticism has arisen in Cortnay. Whispers have spread across all of Nightsong, recalling the reign of King Loras, which would eventually lead the realm to much bloodshed. In an effort to calm these rumors, Cortnay made the decision to depart for Storm's End and learn the truth. Recent Events In 375 AC, Cortnay travled from Nightsong to Storm's End. Family * Bethany Caron (XXX AC - XXX AC) * (married) Lord Selmy (XXX AC - XXX AC) ** Beric Selmy (XXX AC - 356 AC) * Bryce Caron (276 AC - 347 AC) ** Steffon Caron (326 AC - 374 AC) ** (married) Doreah Dondarrion (b. 330 AC) *** Cortnay Caron (b. 357 AC) ** Symond Caron (b. 328 AC) ** (married) Alys Wagstaff (b. 330 AC) *** Elia Caron (b. 361 AC) Relationships & Connections House Dondarrion WIP House Baratheon WIA Quotes TBD Category:Stormlander